Nobody was Here
by Xthe-wingsX
Summary: Light is a lab rat for the CCG. He was just a regular human, but with physical and mental trauma, plus continuous experiments, he has been turned into a powerful one eyed ghoul. Light doesn't remember who he is or where he came from, but he knows that he must get away from the CCG. With him on the run, everyone's in danger. That is, if Light learns the way of vengeance.
1. Prologue

"Light-kun, we know you're there."

Light barely breathed as the squad team came closer. He knew that they would find him. After all, he was the CCG's test subject. His entire being was years of the CCG's work.

"Come out, Light-kun. We're just going to take you back home."

Light could feel his left eye transform. He didn't want to fight anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be the CCG's lab rat anymore. But he was lucky to be out on the streets for a few hours. But he knew that L, one of the first class investigators, would find him. Because if Light wasn't a good boy, L would be the one to punish him.

"Light-kun...Don't misbehave…"

"L-leave me alone."

Light was surprised by his own, hoarse voice. He shouldn't have ever said anything. They knew he was here. They knew.

"Light, Come out right now." Growled the now stern voice of L Lawliet. "You are going to come back to the CCG, and that is not an option."

"Yes it is." He choked out, voice cracking.

Light knew that he was hungry. Not hungry; that was an understatement. Starving.

Flesh.

He wanted their flesh; their blood; their organs.

He needed to eat.

"I'm giving you until the count of three."

Light didn't answer this time. He was tense, ready to attack. Just one of the task team was going to die. Just one. Just so he could eat, and then run. He wanted to be free. He wanted anything but the life he so reluctantly led. He was not going back to the CCG.

"1…"

Light's breath hitched in his throat. He almost choked on the city air in his pure fear of them. He might die if it didn't work.

"2…"

He started second guessing himself. His doubts clouded his mind like swarming bees.

"3."

The next moments were a blur. He didn't know what happened, but when it ended, he passed out on the cold, hard pavement.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Dad, why am I here?" The thirteen year old asked._

_The middle aged man ruffled the teen's light brown hair. He looked slightly guilty as he lead his son into the tall building, as if he had something to hide from the boy._

"_Just a tour. Come on, Light. You know it's Bring Your Kids to Work Day."_

_The boy chuckled, "Of course I know. It's just you never bring me to the CCG, because you say it's dangerous."_

"_I figured you're old enough." His father replied._

_The duo wandered into the elevator, the boy still curious as to why in the world his father would bring him to work this one time, while when he asked all the other times, his father turned him down. He had ever asked him a month earlier, and his father still said no. It was strange, almost suspicious. This boy was much smarter than he looked. _

* * *

Light woke up to the feeling of warmth. It wasn't a feeling that he felt often; it was a feeling that he barely remembered. He always slept in that frigid, lonely cell in the CCG. He didn't even sleep, especially because he couldn't. This was the first time that he dreamt of something…pleasant. He felt like he knew the man leading the boy into the building. Or, he used to know him. But he knew that thirteen year old boy was him, or, his younger self. His light brown hair that was swept to the side messily was hard to mistake as someone else's.

Light could feel his eyelids slowly move; his vision hazy, but at least his eyes were open. He was in an unfamiliar surrounding, which deeply troubled him. Did they wipe certain parts of his memory again? Did the just re-decorate the cell to make him feel more comfortable? He shivered at the thought. But when his vision cleared, he knew he was simply being paranoid. It looked like a hotel room of some type, and for a hotel room, it sure was roomy. Light found that his body was much too tired to move. He could see a mirror from across the room, and he could see his dreadful appearance in it's glass.

His eyes had incredibly dark circles under them, and his complexion was ridiculously pale. His hair was sticking up in all different directions, he had four bandages on the bridge of his nose, an extraordinarily large bruise blossomed on his forehead, and a large bandage on his cheek. He couldn't imagine what was wrong with the rest of his body, because as soon as he actually tried to move, he winced badly in pain. What had happened after he'd blacked out?! He wouldn't know, because he was passed out on the pavement. But it wouldn't hurt to find out anyway…

"Did our guest wake up, Touka-chan?"

The indigo haired girl turned to see Kaneki standing there, washing a cup and looking at her expectantly. Touka hadn't checked on him in a while, and she wouldn't be surprised if he was awake by now.

"I haven't checked on him for a while. I'll go in a few minutes." Touka replied

It was quite the scare when the two had found him after they had heard a vicious ghoul-investigator fight a few blocks away. What they weren't expecting was to find a guy about 17-18 years old lying there on the pavement with his eyes half open and blood spattered on his pajamas. What was the most frightening about the scene-one of his eyes was wide open. It was a single kakugan, twitching eerily once and a while. Touka remembered looking at Kaneki with her eyes wide; only what had happened to him could have happened to this poor guy. So they took him home, not bothering to stay out any longer. Touka had actually forgotten about him.

The girl walked briskly up the stairs and down the hall, where their spare rooms were. She quietly opened the door, as not to scare him if he were at the couch. But the small living area was empty; the duo room silent. Touka made a small sound of confusion before tiptoeing into the other room, where their new guest lay, wide awake. He was trembling slightly under the covers, eyes darting all around until they landed on Touka. If possible, his pupils got even wider, and he pulled the covers up more to hide his face.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." Touka whispered, pulling her face into a gentle smile.

He didn't say anything at first, but then a shaky voice came into existence. "W-who are y-y-you…?"

"I'm Touka. I'm a ghoul, and my friend Kaneki took you here to the Anteiku when you blacked out." Touka explained. "The Anteiku are the ghouls in charge of the 20th ward, and we help out ghouls in need. We're going to protect you, alright?"

"B-b-but L w-was a ghoul. H-he tried t-to kill me!" he stuttered, shutting his eyes tightly. "He tortured me, experimented on me, and took everything that I loved away from me! He wiped my memories away; every single damn thing! God damn it, he's going to find me again, and he's gonna punish me… because 'Light-kun always has to be a good boy for the CCG, or he will be punished'!"

The last part of his sentence was said in the most disturbing voice Touka had ever heard. She was slightly fearful of him now, but at least she knew something about him. 'Light-kun...' His name was most likely Light. And this 'L' character; oh she knew him alright. He was one of the most dangerous ghoul investigators out there, especially due to the fact that he _was_ a ghoul. She knew L had betrayed everyone for the CCG. And to be tortured and experimented on by one of the most aggressive doves of his time? It was terrifying.

"Light, that your name, right?" Touka whispered.

"Y-yes…"

"Were you human before you were experimented on?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "I d-don't r-remember. M-my dreams s-say so."

"What do you remember?"

Light stayed silent. His shaking stopped, and his eyes opened. They were still filled with fear, but less so. He stared at her for a while, not saying a word. That is, until he did. One word came from his cowering form.

"Cold."


End file.
